Little Girl
by baby Cyclopes
Summary: Danielle is captured by the GIW. and Danny along with Jaz, Sam,Tucker, and Valerie have plans to save her, but when the GIW. manage to capture Danny. Its race agents time to save the Two halfas and there new friend who tures out to be an unusual ghost!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N _**

**_I would like to thank CoronaIgnis for letting me audopt some of her Alphebet soup drables. Also I'd like to let everyone FF know I'm visionly empard, so yeah on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer I don't own DP. _**

* * *

Little Girl 

Chapter 1 

Danielle lop-de-looped laughing for the shear joy of being alive or at least as alive as she'd ever been. The Ecto-Dejeto hummed in their veins, making her laugh again. The world was so beautiful so wonderful , and for the first time in her short half life she could really truly experience it. She'd never have to worry about disintegrating agian!  
An Ecto-Blast grazed her shoulder , Danielle yelped! The ghost looked like a giant lobster, only with more pinchers.  
The Halfa gulped , there was no way she'd be able to fight without de-stabilizing.  
Oh, right she stablized.  
Danielle grinned.

Danielle came out of her flash back as another ecto-gun was fired at her. The guys in white a government funded ghost hunting agency that weren't very good at there job, had been on her tail for a while now. They started hunting her when she was in New York , now she had no idea where she was, and they were still chasing her! Dannielle winced as a blast hit her side making her blast of her own. It hit its intended target, the agent stumbled and fired at her, but missed.

"Haha!" she taunted and he fired again and she dodged and retaliated.  
It went on like this for a while. She was getting tired with every blast fired, but she couldn't give up! She new she could go invisible and revert back to human, but she didn't know if their equipment could still detect her. And besides she couldn't let them get Cujo the dog.  
She looked for the green ghost dog amongst the GIW agents.  
There she thought spoting him attacking an had been sent by Danny to protect her. And while she was distracted the agents made their move. All of the sudden there was a arrow sprouting from her stomach and before she had time to faze it out a new grew from it crawling up her body like a spider. She tried to faze out of it, but a horrible shock went through her and made her unable to fly as she soon found out. She was falling out of the sky and on to the hard concert below. Immediatily the agents surronded her and she fired an Ecto-Blast again the net shocked her worse than before so she let out her ghostly wail thinking it might work. It didn't the net her turning her ghostly wail into a scream that was silenced by a gag.

A ghostly hallow split the night air and Dannielle was able to catch Cujo's eye. Go get Danny she thought and she hoped he got her message. He turned on the agents who were trying to restrain him and let out hallow that made them fall backwards and left her ears ringing then he was gone.

Danny stood in kitchen staring at his mom in disbelief not yet aware of his clones trouble.

"You want to what?" He asked her.

"I want to teach you some marshal arts." Maddy said like it was obvious.

"Okay but why?" His senses on high alert now.

"Because of what happened to you last week." she said and Danny groaned.

"Oh, that." He said thinking back.

Danny was at the mall and there was a ghost attack whick was normal for the town of Amidy Park, but wasn't normal was Danny fighting the ghost as Finten. Well he usually fought ghost , but not of his parents knowledge and not in his human form. He usually fought ghost as Danny Phantom. You see Danny's half ghost. When he was fourteen his parents made a ghost portal, but at first it didn't work, so Danny's friend Sam dared him to go inside it. And he did, but while he was inside he'd triped and hit the on button! And he got shocked , the Ecoplasm in the portal fused with his DNA turning him half ghost. There are only two other halfas Vlad Master and Vlad Plasemus Danny's arch enemy . There also was Dannielle Danny's clone. Vlad had made her by mistake, but Danny didn't care he still treated her like family. Vlad was so obsessed with Danny becoming his son even knowing Danny refused every time he asked , so he turned to cloning. He'd made five other clones, but they'd all melted. Dannielle was the only one stable enough to hold her form even after using her powers to much De-stabilize. Danny used one of his parents inventions to stabilize used the Ecto-De-Jecto it was suppose to make ghost shrink but instead itmade them grow and Danny used it on Dannielle and it worked to stabilize her. Danny had offered her to stay with him, but she preferred to go off on her own. They kept in touch with phone calls an occasional visit and Danny would sent more when she needed it.

Anyway he was at the mall when a ghost attacked and there was a big crowd, so it was hard to find a place to go-ghost. So he pushed his away part of the crowd toward the ghost. "Hey ugly!" He shouted getting the ghost snakes attention. It turned to him it's red eyes glaring and the crowd skattered. Danny lunged at the ghost firing a wrist ray that he kept incase something like this ever happened. The snake hissed in rage and breathed fire at him,  
he dodged the fire he shot another blast at the snake. He managed to weaken it enough to suck it the thermos.

"Come on Danny!" Maddy said bringing him back to the present. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice unless he wanted to tell her his secret, so he followed her down to the lab. Maddy stood on a blue mat in a fighting stance.

"Come at me and don't hold back." she said Danny threw a punch and Maddy dodged, but he was holding back because if he used his full strength he would really hurt her. They exchanged a few more blows and then Maddy ran at him. (but 2 years of ghost fighting had him ready) Maddy did a flying kick to his head or at least it would have if Danny hadn't intercepted it by grabbing her foot.  
He grabbed her foot and used her momentum to flip her over on her back with a loud smack as her body hit the mat. Oh, shit he thought, I;ve really hurt her! A wave of guilt came over him as he looked down at his mom (maddy) her red hair and her pale face with green eyes the glowed. He reached a hand down to help her out and that when Maddy struck! When Danny reached down Maddy pulled on his handd used his weight to flip him. Danny growled in irritation and stood up.

"Hey I thought I really hurt you!" Danny yelled annoyed.

"look Mom, if your really hurt we can take a break." He pleaded not wanting to have to chance a accident and her any more. But he never got to know because his Dad's shouted and interupted them.

"Maddy, Danny, Jaz! You have to come see this!" He shouted and Danny and Maddy went up stairs.

"What is it Jack?" Maddy asked her husband Danny's father.

"This," He replied pointing at teh tv and rewinding it.

"What's going on?" said Jaz Danny's older sister was a spitting image of Maddy accept she didn't where a blue jump suit and she technically wasn't a ghost hunter. Jaz was home from college and she was studing to be a sicologist. Danny on the other hand with his blue eyesand raven black hair looked like his father jack accept with out the orange jump suit and Danny was skinner then his Dad who was bulky not that there was anyting wrong with that.

"I don't know." Danny replied his eyes on the tv. Danny gasped over at what he saw. It was Danielle and she was fighting the Guys in white!

"NO!"

NO!"

"NO!"

Danny screamed as he watched Danielle be shot and captured. He ran upstairs before any one could say a word the new caster word echoing in his head.

"Danny Phantom's twin has been captured and Danny Phantom is sure to follow!"

Yeah, I'll be alright but only to get Dannielle back and to shut you down! He vowed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for long wait! Thank you for the reviews, favorit, an alerts. :) yes, coopt98 Jaz dose know about Danny. Now on with the story!:)**

**Disclaimer I don't own DP.**

* * *

Little Girl 

Chapter 2 

Danny and Jaz had called Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to come over so they could stay up all night making a plan. After he got off the phone the Fright Knight and Cujoe had shown up. The Fright Knight had appointed himself as Danny's body guard and Danny had sent him to check up on Dannielle. He immediatily started yelling at the Fright Knight but he quickly exsplained that he had found Cujoe on his way to look for her.

Danny flew faster than he ever had through the Ghost Zone. His eye searching for Clock Work's familar purple layer. He had sent the Fright Knight and Jaz to go investigate Vlad and see if he new something. Danny landed in of front of Clock Work's and before he could even knock Clock Works said,

"Come in Danny." He walked into his Ghostly guardian layer.

"How much time?" He asked referring to Dannielle.

"Seven days." Clock Work answered.

"Thank You!" Danny called opening up a natural portal to Amidy.

"Danny, remember that all ghost change." Clock Work said.

Stepping in he let the white rings pass over him changing everything. First his white boots into red and white tennis shoes, his white fingerless gloves disapeard, his black and white jump suit with D P symbol transformed into jeans and a black t-shirt with the band All Time Low on it in green writing. Then his black cloke changed to a red jacket. And finally his glowing green eyes turned baby blue and his snowy white hair to jet black. Over the years Danny had developed many powers one of the many was making portals to travel to and from the Ghost Zone. But it worked best coming from the Ghost Zone because of how much ecto-plasm is used. He also acquired the power of teliportation which took a lot out of him so he choose not to use it that often. He also had the power of duplication , he could duplicate up to 6 at a time. He had ice powers, fire powers, and the ability to sense ghost and tell how powerful they are so he knew what power to use on them , he also had a ghostly whale. He also acquired the basic ghost powers, such as intangability, invisiblity, ecto-blast, ecto-shield, energy blast, and the ability to sense and feed off human emotions.

Danny Steped out of the portal unprepared for what greeted him. He was in Casper High and Mr. Lansure was walking toward him! He looked around for somewhere to hide finding no hiding spots. Danny really didn't need this right now, but he had the worst luck ever!  
"Fenton my office!"

* * *

Another exscruating painful shock went through Dannielle's body making her scream. They were using Blood Blossums which causes any ghost it comes in contact with to experince horrible shocks. She was tied down with special ghost restraints in the GIW lab so she couldn't get away from it. Unfortnatly she hadn't kept her ghost form because on her way over she'd passed out from being to weak. So being that the Blood Blossum still worked on her human form she was not safe. So now they started doing more experiments on her. The first being they stuck her in a room that was heated to 200 degrees to see how long she would last before passing out which she lasted around 2 hours. Then after that they cut her with various scalpels to see how fast she could heal while taking some of her blood. The next test they put her through was testing her endurance in human and ghost form by putting hand cuffs on her and shoting at her. They only allowed her to use on Ghost power which was flite.  
After all the experiments they moved on to intarigating her and she refused to answer and they would inturn throw Blood Blossum on her.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONG GHOST! WHO IS PHANTOM'S HUMAN HALF!" The agent demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW !" Dannielle screamed tears falling down her face. It was all her fault if she'd never passed out they'd never had found out.

"You do know!" The agent screamed back shoving a neddle with a strange clear liquid into her arm. Dannielle immediatly felt weak , her body began to fell heavy, and her vision became unfocused.

"Now who's Danny Phantoms human half?" He asked again in a stern voice.

"No, I'll never tell you!" she slurred . The Agent stabbed her with a second needle filled the same clear liquid inside, but this time it felt like fire shooting through her veins. When the agent asked again Dannielle fould her lips moving with out her brain telling them too.

"Danny Fenton." She wisperd brokenly. The fire intensified until if felt like white hot lava corsing her veins. Her body rivied in pain, convulsing , and twitching uncontrolably on the table. What ever she was given to her made to two things clear. One the clear liquid in the needle had to be some kind of truth serum that took the truth from the victum. And worst of all they Were going to find Danny.


End file.
